Blind Agent
by Terias Faldom
Summary: 16 years after the Zapfish Fiasco. Agents 1, 2, and 3 are retired and 99% of Inklings and Octolings have made amends. But the 1% leftover is getting Louder and more Aggressive. So A new Agent steps up. Officially Agent 4 He's gaining A growing reputation and A new Nickname. "The Blind Reaper."
1. Prologue

**The Blind Agent.**

 _Prologue_

Dodge, Listen, Shoot. Repeat. That's a Regular Day for me, "Squish, Squish." The sound of feet hitting ink I turn and with a loud. "Bang!" The Problem is neutralized. Where do they keep coming from? It's been sixteen years since the fiasco with the Zapfish. The Agents are retired and for the Most part Octolings and Inklings are living side by side now. I sigh, guess there's always gonna be a one percent that wants to fight. And since Agents 1-3 retired. That leaves me. Officially I'm Agent 4, but I prefer to use the name the Octarians gave me. "Blind Reaper" Much more dramatic, not to mention accurate.

"Hold it!" A voice shouts towards me, too late as my new gun, "Blind man's Bargain" fires and splats him back to wherever his spawn is. That voice was in English which means an Octoling, But that can't be right...

"Scuravil neaga Ri!" (Translation: Die Inkling!) Crap, more Octarians, Putting my questions away for later use. I charge up a shot and fire in the direction of the screams. I hear three splats and two pairs of feet run away. Submerging into the ink I've placed on the floor I chase after them Jumping out of the ink in front of them and charge up a shot.

"Bang!" There goes two more. I'm behind schedule. I break towards my objective and after feeling around flip a switch Activating the defense Grid. I hear cries as the last of the Octarians Are eliminated from the Facility. My wrist watch starts buzzing and I answer it. The voice of the Octoling that sent me rings through.

"Nice work 4. We should be able to keep the Facility pest free after this."

I chuckle. "This is the third time I've gotten your "pests" out. Excuse me if I don't hold my breath Maria." She chuckles nervously at the comment.

"Yeah… Sorry about that. Promise to make it up to you! Dinner tomorrow?"

I sigh letting myself relax. "Sure. That sounds nice."

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you like my newest fanfic. And Guess what? I'm Writing this one by Myself! I know I know. Not something I've done much of. But I promise I'm Gonna stick with it this time. :) Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Blind Agent.

 _Chapter 1._

I walk into the locker room. I hear the other three getting ready and I suit up in a dark blue shirt and pants loading my "Blindman's Bargain" With similarly colored ink, or at least that's what I'm told we're wearing. Callie and Marie now in their early twenties giggled to each other.

"Oh this will be so fun Callie…" Marie said. I could hear the swish of her Dynamo Roller as she swung it around while she talked.

"I agree Marie the annual friendly Turf War between the Best team in Inkopolis and the Best team of Octo Valley's Octostar City! This will be amazing! And since he hasn't been called in until today Agent 4 is finally gonna play with us!" Callie said commenting on how even after joining the team I haven't been able to play a turf war with them. Well Let's hope I'm up to snuff. Callie is gonna be the charger. And finally Agent 3, other wise known as Blue, the teams splatter. My job is to keep the enemy team off his and Marie's back while they cover the field. This should be interesting. I hear the door to the teleport room open and we step on the Teleporter. Being transported to the Blue spawner for Blackbelly Skatepark. Not my favorite place since there isn't much cover. But hey, Not my decision. The others start painting the area near our spawn while I run towards the other spawn. Marie was running ahead of me making a line to the middle of the map to start covering that area. I can already hear the shots from the octolings ink guns. Using the sound of the shots I ducked behind a corner and once I heard them about to turn the corner I jumped out and splattered them sending them back to spawn. I heard Callie take out another of the octolings while 3 and Marie covered the middle area of the map. I stayed in the corners of the central area waiting for anyone who would try to sneak up on the others. After splatting three or four more they figured out what I was doing and made sure to stay clear of the perimeter without backup. which is fine by me it was getting boring. I felt the charger shot whizz past my head I ducked disappearing into the blue ink spread by my team the enemy team took that opportunity to charge into the middle area and take out Marie I jumped out of the ink and easily got rid of the two that made it into the area. After that it was just a bunch of back and forth until the time ran out. From the cheers my teammates are making I'm assuming we won. Now for the part I'm not looking forward too. Shaking the hands of the enemy team, I always miss the hands on someone, it's just embarrassing. So we go to the center of the map for the hand shaking. I heard gasps from the crowd as the two groups emerged. Of course Callie and Marie being their usual friendly selves shook hands with the entire other team, Blue and I did the same after they were done, a faint sound I couldn't place kept coming up as I shook their hands. I got to the last person and felt a cloth and the sound became a tiny bit louder. I grabbed the cloth and pulled it off the bell ringing loudly now. I could feel them staring at me but I didn't break my scowl.

"I really hope your reason for wearing this isn't what I think it is." I said keeping my voice even. I could feel her step back and the nervousness the girl gave off was almost tangible. I went and felt the wrists of the others and pulled off their bells. Recognizing one of them as Maria. I sighed.

"Alright be honest, did Maria tell you to wear these because I'm blind?"

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not her-" I put my finger to her lips to shut her up and let the other three talk.

"Speak now before Maria actually gets mad at me please." I could feel their tension ease a bit, now it was guilt that I could feel.

"Y-yes….." The girl I found the first bell on said. Sensitive girl her voice showed she was almost on the verge of tears.

"Relax. That just means a rematch is in order. 1 V 4. No bells. Got it?" You could practically hear their heads rattle.

"Alright you guys get ready. Callie Marie Blue keep the fans busy while I settle this?" I can tell the three nodded and I go back to the Locker room. Changing into my black uniform and black ink. I go back into the arena. This is a Deathmatch, You get splatted that's it for the rest of the game. So I shoot wildly making several paths to the center so the don't know where I'm coming from, I then go up and take one of the longer routes. I hear there feet squish into the ink. GOTTEM! I jump out of the ink and fire.

"Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!" All four of them down in one shot. I hear the crowd gasp, then cheer roaring in applause. I change into regular clothes and put my gun away and join my opponents and teammates at the party. The crowd cheered when i walked in and I had to stick close to Blue and Maria just to avoid them swarming me. Maria was obviously nervous around me, I tried to be calm about it, after the party was finally over I walked her home.

"I'm…. Sorry for making everyone wear bells. I…" I put my finger to her lips again, this time I kiss her.

"I know you meant well. But that's cheating even if it puts you at a disadvantage. Now come on. We should be near your home." I smile and keep walking with her. When we did finally get to her house she kissed my cheek. "You still owe me that dinner."

She giggles and I can tell she's smiling. "Tomorrow hotshot. Goodnight."

 **A/N: Lucario Terias: HEY EVERYBODY! *Echoes* Wow it's uh…. Kinda lonely in here without the others. :( I really like this story and I'm sorry It's been delayed. It's just so lonely.**

 **Palkia Library: I'm still here for you Terias. *Hugs***

 **LT: Thanks Library. Goodnight everyone… *Sleeps***


End file.
